Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 27 - Scott's Ghostly Trick - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the twenty-seventh episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Scott as Percy *General as Toby *Ringo Starr as The Narrator *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: And every year of the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Archie: Scott, what are you talking about?! *Scott: The ghost train. I saw it last night in my dreams. *Archie and Craig: Where? *Narrator: Asked Archie and Craig. He didn't say. *Scott: Oh, it makes my feet wobble to think of it! *Archie: Pah! You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *Scott: Archie didn't believe in your ghost. *Narrator: Scott told his engine in the morning. *Driver: Neither did I. It was only a pretend ghost on television. *Narrator: Scott was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbor. Scott knew where he was. Even in the dark. *Polar: Crowe's farm crossing. We shant be long now. *Narrator: They liked running at night. Rails hummed and the signal light showed green. But a broken cartload of lyme lay ahead. Sam the farmer had just gone for help. Scott broke the cart to smitherines. Lyme flew everywhere. Scott puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. His driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Scott or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Scott chuckled. *Scott: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare Archie. That'll teach him to say I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Clettus promised to help. (Clettus hops onto his engine and puffs away) Crash was oiling Thomas up for his evening train. *Clettus: Percy's had an accident. *Narrator: Cried General. *Archie: Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: Botheration! That means I'll be late. *General: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Archie: Out with it, General. I can't wait all evening. *General: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said General. *General: It looked like 17's ghost. It said it was, was coming here t-t-t-to warn us. *Archie: Huh. Who cares? Don't be frightened, General. I'll take care of you. *Scott: Peep, peep. Pip, pip, pip, peep. Let me in. Let me in. *Narrator: Wailed Scott. *General: No, no. Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chill. *Scott: I'll chuff, and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in. *General: Oh dear. *Narrator: Exclaimed Archie. *Archie: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Emma and Elyri. *Narrator: It was morning when Archie returned. *General Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked General. *Archie: Ah, well. *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: I knew you'd be sad about Scott and I uh, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... Oh, sorry. Can't stop. Got to see a coach about a train. *Narrator: Scott was none in the worst for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Scott: Well, well, well. What do you know about that? *General: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Chuckled General. *General: That our Archie had just seen a ghost. Category:UbiSoftFan94